Good Beginnings
by spootybug
Summary: The gang discover a new demon, and Buffy has a few changes in her personal life. CHAPTER 2
1. Default Chapter

BTVS belongs to Joss. The story line is MINE ALL MINE! please don't sue me, I'm quite poor really.  
  
This is set strait after "Once more with feeling". I haven't seen further than that yet, so story lines could clash... I don't know. Being in Merrie Olde England, we have to wait longer for the new series to progress. Anyway, please review!!! I live for reviews. Have Fun, and do tell me if you think it's really crap.  
  
  
The rain was pouring down, as she stood by the doorway of the crypt.  
All she could see was blood. Blood pouring down from the heavens in torrents. Visions of past events clouded through her mind, memories of days gone by... a past she tried to forget.  
Well, things were going to be a lot different around here from now on. Sunnydale wouldn't know what had hit it.  
A new beginning, a good beginning.   
  
  
  
  
GOOD BEGINNINGS  
  
She was kinda tired, she'd been patrolling 'til late last night, and the fact that she'd bumped into Spike hadn't helped. Things were a little intense there after the whole singing extravaganza... It wasn't that she didn't like him, she liked him a lot, found him attractive, funny, In a kind of casual way... didn't trust him, couldn't say she loved him, and tried not to dwell on that side of their relationship. Really just going with the physical...  
It was 9:30 when she finally emerged from bed, hair dishevelled, tired... Normal morning Buffy. Willow was in the kitchen clearing away sandwich stuff, apparently Dawn had had the awful chore of making her own lunch for school.  
"You'd think she could put the peanut butter away, wouldn't you... what? am I like her slave!" Willow grumbled as she went around putting stuff away.   
"What's with the grouchiness, something bugging you there, Will?"  
Well, that got a faint smile. " Me? Grouchy, why do you say that! But while we're talking about it, you could get Dawn to tidy a little more... not that it really matters or anything, it's just easier to do stuff in a clean kitchen." She gave a nod of satisfaction as the last bits were cleaned.  
"Hey, your going a bit psycho with the cleaning. You sure you haven't been possessed by a cleaning demon, where's the real Willow?"   
Willow looked away. "It kind of helps me not to think about... about,"  
"Tara?" Buffy regretted the new direction the conversation was taking. "Look, I'm sure you two will work it out, you were great together, you both need time. A little space, maybe try to get to know each other again. You've been so preoccupied lately with the magic stuff, maybe you just lost sight of things a bit."  
Willow brightened a little, but Buffy could see the worry in her eyes. " I know it makes sense, but I only want to help people with the magic. That's what it's for isn't it... I don't know how to react to it all, I just miss her so much."  
" Just take it slowly." Buffy said as she poured orange juice into the glass. She closed the refrigerator and took a sip. "Mmmmm, orangey freshness. Well, that's my Buffy wisdom for this morning, I have to go to the magic shop. I promised Anya I'd cover for her for a couple of hours... I am so not into the whole retail thing you wouldn't believe it. Gotta get ready I'm due in" she looked at her watch, " half an hour ago! Ooops." 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, Buffy. What kept you, you're late."  
"Sorry Anya... not a morning person." Buffy said as she entered the shop.  
"That's OK Buffy, you know I'm a very understanding person, just be on time next time, please. I have plans here..." Anya chattered on.  
"Yep," Buffy said under her breath "A very understanding woman."  
It was quiet in the shop, although that wasn't that unusual. It wasn't really the busiest of places, the profit came from the unusual type of things stocked. Where else could you get mummy hands in Sunnydale?  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours, just don't break anything, and don't leave the order books out, and--"  
"I get it Anya, now GO! I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been here before."  
"Well... OK, I'll see you later." Anya looked decidedly unsure as she left, the memory of Buffy's last time looking after the shop.   
"She doesn't trust me for two hours... well, I will be the most organised shop person, more organised than... a really organised person." nodding with certainty, she set to work.  
  
  
"Hi Buffy,"   
"Tara, what can I do for you?" Buffy frowned, "I think it's getting to me, I'm starting to sound like Anya"  
Chuckling, Tara replied, "Kinda scary I'm guessing."  
"Don't even go there, I'm counting the minutes 'till she gets back. I now have only 41 minutes left and counting."  
"You really hate this, don't you"  
"Intensely. I really need to find a job, or something-- I mean apart from the slaying biz"  
"Maybe you could charge-- for slaying I mean?"  
"No, Anya already suggested that. She has cash on the brain. Anyway, what's brought you here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, in fact it's been weird without you around so much."  
Immediately Tara closed up. The break-up was affecting her just as much as Willow, just in different ways.  
"Um, Yeah, I guess. I came to get some magic supplies... you know, for my magic."  
"And this is a magic shop, so what else would you be buying?" Once more this morning the conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn. "Look, I'm sorry, Tara. I seem to be stuffing my foot in my mouth all morning... Like I say, I think I'm turning into a certain other tactless person we both know." She looked up at the door, "Speaking of the devil... or demon, here she is in the flesh!"  
Tara smiled faintly, and busied herself around the shop, gathering bits and pieces.  
"Have you two seen the news?" Anya said as she strode through the door. "There's a new guy in town."  
"A new guy?"  
"Well, actually, a new gal, I think. A demon."  
"Oh, finally. Something to brighten my day. How do you figure that out from the news? Did they say it was a demon, because that would really be a first for those news people. Denial is their middle name, or names, or something..."  
"No, but I used to know her when I was doing the vengeance thing. She's a little distinctive." A far away look came into her eyes, as though she was remembering good days gone by.   
Buffy walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Anya, do we have a name here?"  
"Patience is not your strong suit, Buffy. You should really work on it--"  
"A name?"  
"Brineska. OK? Are you satisfied now?"  
"Brineska? I've heard that name before, but I don't know where from, Giles used to do all the demon research stuff..." with a furrowed brow, Buffy looked at Anya, " You say you know her?"  
"Oh, it was a long time ago, and we're not friends anymore. As I recall we were never friends, ha, but she gave me a run for my money, there was this fire demon she liked--"  
"What's with all the talking here? Can we keep things short and sweet."  
"Maybe you ought to ask around a bit?" Tara ventured from the corner. "Y'know, see what the news is in the usual demon haunts, it might help."  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
"Um, you ought to know, she doesn't have a body." Anya said.  
"How the Hell am I supposed to find her, and how do I kill her, and what does she do?"  
"She borrows peoples bodies for a while. She doesn't have any major powers, nothing out of the ordinary really."  
Buffy laughed mirthlessly. "Nothin' unusual here, just a body borrowing demon. How'd you know it was her from the news?  
"Well, when she's finished with the body she destroys their brain, It kind of bursts as she leaves. I think it's a little lame. I mean, she doesn't have to, she just likes to, but then everyone would know you were in the area if you were bursting peoples brains, wouldn't they?"  
"Lame and painful! I better go and ask some questions."  
"I can check some of the books out-- if you want, I mean..."  
"That'd be great, Tara. We don't even know if it really is a demon yet."  
"So that's great, don't take MY word for it!"  
"Sorry Anya, I've gotta scoot, I'll talk later!" Buffy called as she left, leaving the other two. As she went out the door she heard Anya going on about that fire demon... some things would never really change. 


End file.
